Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Rainbow Dash's Summer Sadness
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Rainbow Dash's Summer Sadness is a epilogue special of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown. Plot When Zion "Pikachu18", Mario, Sonic, Link, Pit, Blueberry Cake, Captain Planet, Curly Winds, Scott Green, Micro Chips, Mordecai, Rigby, the Turtles, April, Casey, and their new friends Carter, Angel, Zach, and Caitlyn found out the Rainbooms' Spring Break cruise was ruined by some left over Storm King's magic and Rainbow Dash admits it was also her fault, because she ruined everyone's fun in the first place, which the Rainbooms dryly agree, but Rainbow Dash promises to stay out of trouble this time and Twilight says she took her geode to make sure. All seems great except Sapphire Night is still mad at her for the last trip and decides to do something not nice and talks Raph into helping her. Cast/Characters * Zion "Pikachu18": Josh Grelle * Mario: Charles Martinet * Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith * Link: Troy Baker * Pit: Antony Del Rio * Captain Planet: David Mongar * Curly Winds: Andrew Francis * Blueberry Cake: Eva Tavares * Scott Green: Peter New * Mordecai: J. G. Quintel * Rigby: William Salyers * Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong and Rebecca Shoichet (Singing) * Sunset Shimmer: Rebecca Shoichet * Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Ball * Fluttershy: Andrea Libman * Pinkie Pie: Andrea Libman and Shannon Chan-Kent (Singing) * Applejack: Ashleigh Ball * Rarity: Tabitha St. Germain and Kazumi Evans (Singing) * Leonardo: Seth Green * Raphael: Sean Astin * Donatello: Rob Paulsen * Michelangelo: Greg Cipes * April O'Neil: Mae Whitman * Casey Jones: Josh Peck * Trixie Lulamoon: Kathleen Barr * Flash Sentry: Vincent Tong * Micro Chips: James Kirk * Ragamuffin: Jason Michas * Sapphire Night: Amanda Leighton * Carter Bridge: Leon Thomas III * Angel Brigde: Riele Downs * Zach: Max Charles * Caitlyn: Bailey Gambertoglio * Orion: Cameron Jebo * Fugitoid: David Tennant * Wallflower Blush: Shannon Chan-Kent * Garden Grove: Bethany Brown * Ink Jet: Kari Wahlgren * Beerus: Jason Douglas * Whis: Ian Sinclair * Luxu/Xigbar: James Patrick Stuart * Iru: Matthew Mercer * Aced: Travis Willingham * Invi: Karissa Lee Staples * Gula: Kevin Quinn * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build (mentioned) * SpongeBob SquarePants (mentioned) * Puffed Pastry (mentioned; non-speaking cameo) * Aria Blaze (mentioned) * Sonata Dusk (mentioned) * Karai (mentioned) * Bulma Briefs (mentioned) * Ava (mentioned) * Maleficent (non-speaking cameo) * Pete (non-speaking cameo) Transcript :Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Rainbow Dash's Summer Sadness :(Special begins with Zion "Pikachu18", Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Link, Pit, Scott Green, Blueberry Cake, Curly Winds and Captain Planet on the cruise) :Zion "Pikachu18": Seriously? Sento made you a Build Driver? :Captain Planet: Yeah, Zion. He hand it to Aria along with a copy of the Lock Fullbottle, just to give it to me as a gift. :Blueberry Cake: Well, that's really nice for Aria. Anything else? :Captain Planet: I wouldn't say no to the Banana Fullbottle and the RPG Fullbottle. chuckles :Zion "Pikachu18": Uh-huh. It's because you're Aria Blaze's boyfriend? :Captain Planet: Uh... yeah. I'm really her boyfriend. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Mm-hmm. Good for you, Planet. :(Micro Chips arrived) :Micro Chips: Well, I forgot to tell you guys that me and Aria are friends. :Zion "Pikachu18": Really? :Micro Chips: Yep. :(Mordecai and Rigby arrived) :Rigby: You gonna tell the Turtles about your girlfriend Aria, Planet? :Zion "Pikachu18", Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Link, Pit, Mordecai, Micro Chips, Scott Green, Curly Winds and Blueberry Cake: Rigby! :Rigby: What? He dated her and he broke up with her in the Battle of the Bands! :Captain Planet: No. Guys, I think Rigby's right. I should tell the Turtles about me and Aria on a relationship. :(Captain Planet leaves) :Zion "Pikachu18": Speaking of which, where's Raph? :(Scene cuts to Sapphire Night and Raphael) :Raphael: So why are we here, Sapphire? :Sapphire Night: Rainbow Dash needs to be taught a lesson. whispering :Raphael: Wow, that's not a very nice thing to do to Rainbow Dash... I'm in. :(The two fist bump) :(Scene cuts to Leonardo, Donatello and Captain Planet) :Leonardo: You're still Aria's boyfriend? :Captain Planet: Yeah. Didn't I mention that I told you, Raph, Donnie and Mikey about my relationship with Aria? :Donatello: Yep. And I hope Trixie won't see or hear you still being with Aria. :(We see Trixie Lulamoon, as she heard that Planet is still with Aria Blaze, as she turned around in anger) :Trixie Lulamoon: clenched teeth, angrily I hate her so much! :(Cuts to an indoor stage area where Sapphire Night is on stage) :Sapphire Night: offscreen Attention all cruise attendees! (Everyone looks to see Sapphire on the stage) I would like to sing a very special song, dedicated to a very special friend of mine: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! A song dedicated to me? How cool is that?! :Fluttershy: Um, I'm not so sure that's what she's doing. :Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012): Yeah, Rainbow, you guys said Sapphire Night likes to hold a grudge. :Zach: And she did look pretty bitter to see you after what happened last Spring Break. :Caitlyn: As much as I hate to say this, Zach's right, Rainbow Dash. One time, I was mad at a friend of mine and I posted a nasty story on my blog, completely trolling her. :Zach: And she never spoke to you again. :Caitlyn: Yeah... That. Anyway, that could be what Sapphire's doing! :Rainbow Dash: Pfft! Sapphire wouldn't do that, right? :(Zion "Pikachu18", Mario, Sonic, Blueberry Cake, Captain Planet, Curly Winds, Micro Chips, Scott Green, Link, Pit, Mordecai, Rigby, the Rainbooms and the Ninjas voice their uncertainty) :Leonardo: Well? :Rainbow Dash: Oooh! It's starting! :Leonardo: But– :(Life is Great plays) :Night ::Just look around you ::The blue sky shining ::Love surrounds you ::Your friends are smiling ::Yeah ::Everyday our dreams come true ::Life is great ::Life is grand ::Don't listen to Dash ::Don't listen to Dash :Rainbow Dash: What?! :Night ::We're celebrating ::We party all night ::There's no debating ::Two colors shine bright ::Yeah ::Got non stop fun is on demand :(Raphael shows up dressed as Rainbow Dash, reenacting exaggerated scenes of Rainbow Dash's actions from the last cruise) :Night with Raphael ::Life is great ::(Quiet down!) ::Life is grand ::(You're way too loud) ::Don't listen to Dash ::(That could be really vicious) ::Don't listen to Dash ::(That sounds real suspicious) ::Celebrate ::(I'm defense) ::Sing and dance ::(It's common sense) ::Don't listen to Dash ::(When the world's destroyed) ::Don't listen to Dash ::(You won't call me paranoid anymore) ::Never listen to Dash :(Sapphire lunches a t-shirt at Rainbow Dash's face that reads "I'm a Spring Break ruining Fun-Sponge!" Despite all that, the crowd cheers for the song) :Sapphire Night: (as the audience leaves) And remember, life is great! (Casts a smug look at the Rainbow Dash, who is staring hurtfully at the t-shirt) :(Everyone looks at Rainbow, who looks angry and hurt at the same time) :Mordecai, Rigby, Captain Planet and Curly Winds: Uh-oh. :Donatello and Zion "Pikachu18": Oh boy. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh Rainbow.... are you....? :(Rainbow Dash starts storming off only to be blocked by Blueberry Cake, Carter and April) :Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012): Now, Rainbow Dash let's not do anything rash... :Rainbow Dash: Rash? Who's doing anything rash? I'm gonna go give Sapphire and Raph a PIECE OF MY MIND! :April O'Neil: Rainbow, if this upset you, you'll ruin this cruise as well. :Rainbow Dash: DO I LOOK UPSET? (Has a pod look on her face) :April O'Neil: unfazed Yes. You do. :Rainbow Dash: scoffs :(Rainbow Dash walks away) :Blueberry Cake: Rainbow Dash, wait! :(Zion "Pikachu18" stops Blueberry Cake) :Zion "Pikachu18": Let her go, Blueberry. Man, she's mad and hurt. :Caitlyn: Wow. I never seen Rainbow Dash so angry. :Casey Jones: I have. The day we met. :Michelangelo: (obvious to the conversation) Y'know, shouldn't there be a Fun-Sponge, who's been living in a pineapple? (Noticed everyone glaring at him) You know? Under the sea? :Donatello: Not now, Mikey. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Actually SpongeBob really does live in a pineapple, Donnie. :Donatello: Oh. Right. Thanks, Sonic, Mikey. :Pit: Didn't I ever mentioned that Sonata was friends with SpongeBob, before she was friends with Mordecai and Rigby? :Blueberry Cake: I think she was friends with SpongeBob, Pit. :Pit: Oh. :Fluttershy: We need to tell Sapphire and Raph how hurt Rainbow Dash is. :Leonardo: Agreed. :(Scene cuts to Raphael and Sapphire Night) :Sapphire Night and Raphael: laughing :Sapphire Night: Oh, that was so satisfying. :Raphael: I didn't like wearing this getup at first, but that look on Rainbow Dash's face made it so worth it. laughs Fun-Sponge! Now that was pretty funny. :Sapphire Night: Yep, that'll teach that superhero wannabe to ruin everyone's fun! :Sunset Shimmer: She's not the one ruining everyone's fun here! :(Sapphire Night and Raphael see their friends glaring at them) :Sapphire Night: Why do you all look so mad? :Rarity: You and Raphael know perfectly well why we're mad, Sapphire! :Applejack: I can't believe you two up and trashed Rainbow like that! :Mordecai: Applejack's right, you and Raph just ruined her life! :Fluttershy: That was just so... mean! :Sapphire Night: Well, duh! That was the point. She totally had that coming after she ruined Spring Break for everybody, last cruise! :Caitlyn: That was still low, Sapphire! :Pit: I can't believe you and Raph did this to Rainbow Dash! :Leonardo: Why did you help her, Raph? Rainbow Dash never did anything to you! :Raphael: No, but she has gotten annoying, lately, about finding Equestrian magic. :Sapphire Night: Also, you girls were not the only ones who's fun Rainbow Dash ruined. She ruined mine and Orion's too! To put it simply, It all started like this... :(Flashback appeared) :(Rainbow Dash is on the lookout for Equestrian magic when she spots Sapphire and Orion, Orion has a box hidden behind her back) :Rainbow Dash: (rushes over and grabs the box) What's in here? An Equestrian magical artifact? (Opens the box only to find an art kit inside) :Orion: It was a surprise gift for Sapphire! :Rainbow Dash: (sheepishly hands Sapphire the present) Uh, surprise? :(Cuts to Orion and Sapphire Night are about to eat some heart-shaped pie, until Rainbow Dash moves the pie, unknowingly pieing them in the faces) :Rainbow Dash: Any Equestrian magic here?! :Sapphire Night: Just this pie, you splattered in our faces! :(Rainbow Dash grins nervously and races off, later, Orion and Sapphire are by the pool, where they're leaning in for a kiss, when Rainbow Dash suddenly pops in) :Rainbow Dash: Ah-ha! :Orion and Sapphire Night: screams (fall into the pool then resurface) angrily Rainbow Dash! :(Rainbow Dash grins and runs off) :(End of flashback) :Sapphire Night: All we were trying to get was a little romantic time with each other, only to have it be ruined on every turn by Rainbow Dash! And let's not forget how she ruined your fun too, girls. Pinkie Pie She got you banned for life from the buffet table by Puffed Pastry. Fluttershy She scared all the petting zoo animals. Rarity She interrupted your date with that Ragamuffin guy. Applejack She made you more sea-sick then you already were! Twilight Sparkle And all because she cared more about being a superhero than she did about the trip you worked hard for. The point of that song and cosplay was to teach her a lesson about ruining others good time! :Raphael: And besides, this is Rainbow Dash, she'll get over it. :Applejack and Blueberry Cake: Like you ever do? :Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012): And have you ever bothered to think that she might of felt bad about what she did? :Zach: 'Cause she totally does. :Zion "Pikachu18": Especially since everyone at CHS was mad at her for ruining Spring Break and shunned her for a whole month! :Twilight Sparkle: Which is exactly why she's been trying hard to make this cruise better for everyone. :Sapphire Night: Do you have any proof? (The Rainbooms all show her pictures of Rainbow being nice) :Pinkie Pie: She apologized to Puffed Pastry for ruining her cake and helped her bake a new one for this trip and she gave me the first piece. :Fluttershy: And she apologized to Mr. Bouncy and every one of his grand children for scarring them. :Rarity: She carried my shopping bags. :Applejack: Helped me with my sea sickness, this time. :Sunset Shimmer: She even helped Trixie with her magic show. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, and if you think she's forgotten you and Orion, than think again! (Hands her a flyer) :Sapphire Night: (reading) Fun Activities for Young Couples... :Twilight Sparkle: Her apology to you and Orion for ruining your fun! :Sapphire Night: Ooooh... I don't know what to say, I mean, I-I had no idea! :Link: Hope you and Raph are happy for what you guys did! :April O'Neil: Maybe if you had stopped and seen what Rainbow Dash has been doing instead of what she has done. :Casey Jones: You don't hear us making fun of you guys, Inkpire and Worm-controlled Zombie! :Fluttershy: He's right, Sapphire. You ruined our friendship and did much worse than Rainbow Dash, but we never once sang a bad song about you! :Rarity: Rainbow Dash worked hard to make up for everything that happened and this is the thanks you give her?! I hope you're proud of yourself. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go find Rainbow Dash and sooth her hurt feelings! :(Everyone leaves) :Michelangelo: (showing them the t-shirt) On the plus side, Fun-Sponge is pretty funny! :Everyone: Mikey! :Michelangelo: Oh! Gotta run. (Hurries after the others, leaving Sapphire Night feeling guilty and sees Zion "Pikachu18", Captain Planet, Curly Winds, Blueberry Cake, Scott Green, Micro Chips, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Link, Pit, Mordecai and Rigby, who were still mad at her for she and Raphael did to Rainbow Dash) :Sapphire Night: Zion, Planet, guys, please, let me explain... :Captain Planet: I think you've done enough. :(Zion "Pikachu18", Captain Planet, Curly Winds, Blueberry Cake, Scott Green, Micro Chips, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Link, Pit, Mordecai and Rigby walks away) :Rigby: You guys don't think that Sonata was friends with SpongeBob, right? :Zion "Pikachu18", Captain Planet, Curly Winds, Blueberry Cake, Scott Green, Micro Chips, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Link, Pit and Mordecai: Yes. :(Scene cuts to Sapphire Night, still feeling guilty after what she and Raphael did to Rainbow Dash, as Captain Planet arrived with a stern look) :Captain Planet: Previously on Sapphire Screws the Pooch: I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you and Raph did a song about Rainbow Dash so you could ruin her life behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do. :Sapphire Night: Is Rainbow Dash okay? :Captain Planet: No thanks to you. :Sapphire Night: No thanks to me? angrily Rainbow Dash finally admitted that it was also her fault, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me. :Captain Planet: I did listen, Sapphire. Who do you think called Raph, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? :Sapphire Night: Well, I wanted to teach her a lesson for– :Captain Planet: No, this is where you zip it, all right? The Keyblade Wielder is talking. What if Fluttershy and her friends do this to you? Different story, right? 'Cause that's on you. I don't need that on my conscience. Okay, it's not working out. I'm gonna need the spear/paint brush back. :Sapphire Night: For how long? :Captain Planet: Forever. :Sapphire Night, shakes her head with a tearful shocked expression: No, no, no... :Captain Planet: Yeah. Yeah, that's how it works. :Sapphire Night: Please, please, please... :Captain Planet: Let's have it. :Sapphire Night: You don't understand. Please. This is all I have. I'm nothing without this weapon. :Captain Planet: If you're nothing without this weapon, then you shouldn't have it. Okay? Ugh, I sound like my dad. :(As Captain Planet leaves, until Sapphire Night shows him the Fun Activities for Young Couples flyer, as he felt concerned with realization) :Sapphire Night: You know, what if Fluttershy's right? Maybe they'll do a mean song about me. I deserved the only punishment I had and... sighs All I ever wanted to be alone with Orion. :(Captain Planet puts his hand on Sapphire's shoulder in comfort, as he smiles) :Captain Planet: Hey, I know how it feels. And I know you and Raph did to Rainbow Dash has made you feel guilty. :Sapphire Night: Do you think I should apologize to her for what me and Raph did? :Captain Planet: Yeah. :(Sapphire Night hugs Captain Planet, as he hugged her back and leaves) :Sapphire Night: Planet, wait. Aria wanted me to give you these. (hands him a Key Fullbottle, King Fullbottle and Spade Fullbottle) :Captain Planet: New Fullbottles? Sento made those? :Sapphire Night: I guess he really did. I'm gonna go and talk to Raph about making my amends to Rainbow Dash. :Captain Planet: Sapphire. Thanks. :(Sapphire Night smiles at Captain Planet and leaves) :Flash Sentry: How it did go with Sapphire? :Captain Planet: It really went well. Do you and Karai think that I already told the Turtles about my relationship with Aria, Flash? :Flash Sentry: I think they did. :(Scene cuts to everyone comes to the door and Caitlyn knocks) :Rainbow Dash: (inside) Go away! :April O'Neil: It’s us... minus Raph and Sapphire. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Come in. :(Everyone enters, while Angel motions Mikey to ditch the shirt and he does) :April O'Neil: You okay, Rainbow? :Rainbow Dash: tearfully I'm fine. :Casey Jones: Something in your eye? :Rainbow Dash: Just dust. :Leonardo: It’s okay to be upset. :Rainbow Dash: UPSET? Who’s upset? I’m just staying in here for the rest of the voyage so everyone can have fun without me MESSING UP! :Caitlyn: But it’s not any fun for us! :Rarity: We want you to be a part of the fun! Not to leave you out! :Rainbow Dash: I don’t know why I even came to this cruise again! :Applejack: You wanted to make up for last time. :Rainbow Dash: All of it was in vain! Everyone's still mad at me! :Angel Bridge: Well, Sapphire's still mad. :Zach: Yeah, and we told her and Raph off for what they did. :Rainbow Dash: It doesn't matter what they did, I had it coming for ruining Spring Break and for causing the ship to sink! :Pinkie Pie: Technically, it was me, Rarity, Fluttershy, and mostly Applejack, 'cause she messed up the ship's electrical system, and the Storm King's magic that caused the ship to sink. :Rainbow Dash: You know what I meant! Twilight would fixed the ship if I hadn't dragged her off to look at nothing! And if I hadn't kept her and Sunset in Equestria, we would've been able to save you guys a lot sooner! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't done all those things, we never would've found out it was Equestrian magic! :Rainbow Dash: That still doesn't change the fact that I ruined all of your fun! All because I was obsessed with being a superhero! Like I said to you before, Twilight, the villain who ruined Spring Break - was me! :Sunset Shimmer: And you feel like you owe more even if you do more to make up for it. I know how you feel, Rainbow Dash. It's a feeling I've had since the Fall Formal. But, as Master Splinter said, we can't change what we did in the past, only work on making tomorrow a brighter day. Like you did with me, I'm here for you no matter what. :April O'Neil: Just as the guys still have me around after my Aeon episode. :Twilight Sparkle: Or my fear of Midnight Sparkle. :Caitlyn: Or when Carter got mutated instead of Buffy, even when she and I were rude to him. :Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012): chuckles Better me than her. :Leonardo: You're a ninja of the Hamato Clan, Rainbow Dash. Family will never abandon you. :Zach: And friends stick together no matter what. :Fluttershy: And if you need to cry it all out, that's okay. :Rainbow Dash: crying :Fluttershy: (comforts a crying Rainbow Dash) It's okay. Let it all out. :Casey Jones: sniffles :Angel Bridge (TMNT 2012): Something in your eye, Jones? :Casey Jones: Nah, just enjoying the moment. :(After a while, Rainbow Dash calms down) :Rainbow Dash: I-I'm okay now. Really. Thank you. All of you. :(Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. Rarity opens it to reveal Ragamuffin) :Ragamuffin: Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything, but someone wanted me to give this flyer to Rainbow Dash. :Rarity: Thank you, darling. (Reads the flyer as Ragamuffin leaves) It’s an invite to a concert. :Rainbow Dash: Pass! :Pinkie Pie: It’s an apology concert! And guess what, Dashie? You’re the guest of honor! :(Rainbow Dash looks unsure but Leonardo puts his hand on her shoulder) :Leonardo: We’re here for you no matter what. :(Rainbow Dash sees her friends smiling at her then she smiles back, then they all see Mikey is wearing the shirt) :Michelangelo: What? It’s so snug! :Angel Bridge (TMNT 2012): groans :(Later, the Turtles and Rainbooms, in their concert dresses, arrive at the concert where they meet up with Zion "Pikachu18", Captain Planet, Curly Winds, Blueberry Cake, Scott Green, Micro Chips, Mario, Sonic, Link, Pit, Mordecai, Rigby, Orion, Fugitoid and Wallflower Blush) :Wallflower Blush: Hey guys. :Fugitoid: Ah, there you all are. I was wondering where you all had gotten to? :Leonardo: Just comforting a friend. :Fugitoid: This must be a real treat for you, Rainbow Dash. :Wallflower Blush: Yeah, a whole concert dedicated to you! :Rainbow Dash: I doubt it! The last one was really just about making fun of me! :Fugitoid: Really? Who would do something like that? :Sunset Shimmer: Sapphire Night. Apparently, she was still mad about what happened on the last cruise. :Wallflower Blush: facepalms Oh, no! :Fugitoid: And here I thought everyone had gotten past that. :Wallflower Blush: sighs Well, after what happened, I can't say I blame her. :Pinkie Pie: It's starting! :(Dim lights come on as the silhouette of the singer appears) :Singer: Who here loves Rainbow Dash? :cheers :Singer: I said who here loves Rainbow Dash! :cheers louder :Singer: Then let's show her how much we love her! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no! (Shuts her eyes) Here it comes! :(The stages lights up to reveal Rainbow Dash's name in lights and the singer, who has her back turned, begins strumming her guitar, playing a song that Rainbow Dash knows very well, then) :Singer ::Awesome as I wanna be! :(She turns around, showing that she's wearing Rainbow Dash's Rainbow Rocks outfit, and the group sees who it is) :Night ::Awesome as I wanna be! :Turtles and Rainbooms: Sapphire?! :Michelangelo: And look who's the drummer! :(The drummer is Raphael, still wearing the Rainbow Dash wig) :Zion "Pikachu18": It's Raph! :Night ::Awesome as I wanna be ::First you see me riding on a sonic boom ::Got my guitar, shredding up my latest tune ::There is nothing you can do to beat me ::I'm so good that you can't defeat me ::Yeah I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be ::(Yeah) I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be :Raphael ::She's so awesome my head's hazy ::Rainbow Dash, she makes me crazy ::Lost more cool than I can find ::Moves so slick I've lost my mind! :Night ::Step aside now, you're just getting in my way ::I've got sick chops you could never hope to play ::When it comes to making music I'm the ruler ::You wish you could be 20% cooler ::Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be ::(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be! :(Instrumental Break) :Night ::Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be ::(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be! :(Sapphire lunches another t-shirt, that Rainbow Dash catches and sees that it says "I'm the Queen of Awesomeness!") :(The song ends) :Sapphire Night: Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry about what I did and hope this concert makes up for the last one! :(Rainbow Dash smiles as the crowd cheers) :(Later, everyone is still by the stage) :Rainbow Dash: That was awesome! :Sapphire Night: Glad you liked it. And again, I'm sorry for making fun of you before. :Orion: (kisses Sapphire's cheek) That's my girl. :Raphael: Yeah we should have known better than to make fun of you. I should have known better. :Sapphire Night: And Twilight showed me your apology gift for me and Orion. (Holds up flyer for couples activities) I know you’re not fully forgiving me for almost ruining your friendship and this is a lot to ask, but can you ever forgive me? :Raphael: And me as well? :(Rainbow Dash turns around looking unsure before turning around smiling) :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I can. (Embraces Sapphire) :Leonardo: So Raph, What made you change your mind? :Raphael: I had a little persuasion. (Holds his hand up revealing Chompy biting his finger) I guess Chompy wanted Rainbow not to be miserable. :Rainbow Dash: That's my little Chompster. :Fluttershy: Good boy, Chompy. :Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012): Now that’s taken care of, what say we enjoy the rest of the cruise? :Rainbow Dash: And I know just how we can do it! :(The Rainbooms, Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012), Wallflower Blush and Sapphire Night perform All Good) :Sunset Shimmer: Repeat after me! :Rainbooms, Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012), Sapphire Night and Wallflower Blush ::'Cause it's all, all, all, all good :Night and Wallflower Blush ::All good :Rainbooms, Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012), Sapphire Night and Wallflower Blush ::I feel abso-absolutely amazing :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow lasers! :Zion "Pikachu18", Mario, Sonic, Link, Pit, Captain Planet, Curly Winds, Blueberry Cake, Scott Green, Micro Chips, Mordecai, Rigby, Rainbooms, Sapphire Night, Wallflower Blush, Turtles, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Orion, Carter Bridge (TMNT 2012), Angel Bridge (TMNT 2012), Zach and Caitlyn: NO! (All frown at her) :Rainbow Dash: sheepishly Heh-heh, just thought I'd ask. :Pit: Hey, guys, has anyone seen Beerus and Whis? :Pinkie Pie: Pit's right, Twilight and I haven't seen Garden Grove and her friend, Ink Jet. :(Scene cuts to the buffet, where we see Beerus and Whis being accompanied by Garden Grove and Ink Jet) :Beerus: (eating an hors d'ouevre) Those hor d'ouevres are delicious! Whis, you gotta try this. :Whis: (eating banana sorbet delight and an hors d'ouevre) Oh my, these are fantastic! It's a shame that Lady Bulma couldn't be here, she'll love this! :Garden Grove: Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it much as me and Ink Jet. :Ink Jet: Is there anything you guys should try next? :Beerus: Good question, Ink Jet. You know, I should try those candied apples. :Whis: But, let's not forget about those assorted cookies! :Beerus: Yes, that too! :Beerus and Whis: laughing :Beerus: And do I even mention the cupcakes and the chocolate fountain? :Garden Grove and Ink Jet: Uh... Yeah. :Beerus: Well, you two are lucky that I don't have to destroy this world. :(Garden Grove and Ink Jet nervously embraced each other) :Garden Grove and Ink Jet: whimpers :Garden Grove: T-Thank you, Mr. Lord Beerus, sir? :Beerus: You're welcome. Now if you two will excuse me, Whis and I will help ourselves with the other deserts. :(Beerus and Whis leaves) :Garden Grove and Ink Jet: in relief :Beerus: Didn't Pinkie even told us about that bundt cake, Whis? :Whis: I think she did, M'Lord. :Beerus: Point made. :(Scene cuts to The Keyblade Graveyard, where Xehanort's Keyblade, No Name is fallen onto the ground, as the mysterious figure retrieves it) :???: Finally, back where it belongs. :(Then, four of the Fortellers appear and approach to a hooded man and stop) :Ira: Did you summon us back? :???: Yep. :(Ira looked at the Keyblade) :Ira: Is that you, Luxu? You look different. :(The hooded man takes his hood down to reveal as Luxu, known as Xigbar) :Luxu/Xigbar: Haven't heard that name in a long while. These days they call me Xigbar, but, hey, whatever suits you. :Invi: Is it... really you? :Luxu/Xigbar: Yeah. But some time ago, I had to cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances since, but it's still me underneath it all. :Aced: What happened? Why are we here? You tell me. :Luxu/Xigbar: I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done. :Invi: What role? :(Pete and Maleficent watch the five from afar before going. Xigbar look around) :Luxu/Xigbar: I guess Ava couldn't make it after all. :Gula: Meaning what? :Luxu/Xigbar: I told her, clear as day, what it is I have to do. :Gula: And is that why you decided to exclude her? :Luxu/Xigbar: As if. Ava had her own mission and she carried it out. :Aced: I've heard enough! Luxu, what was your role? :(Luxu/Xigbar looks at the camera and smirks then looks at the black box) :Luxu/Xigbar: I hope you like long stories. :(Scene cuts to Captain Planet and Sapphire Night) :Captain Planet: Listen, Sapphire. Forget what I said about taking away your spear/paint brush. I mean, you screwed the pooch really hard. And then, you and Raph did the right thing which is really nice. :Sapphire Night: Yeah. Thanks, Planet. I just wanted to be alone with Orion. But, I know you understand how I been through. But, you told the Turtles about you still being Aria Blaze's boyfriend? :(Captain Planet blushes, after he heard Sapphire's sentence) :Captain Planet: I already did. And... (sees Michelangelo, still wearing the t-shirt from Sapphire's last concert to make fun of Rainbow Dash) After Mikey needs to stop wearing that shirt! :(Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Zion "Pikachu18" and Blueberry Cake arrived, as they see Michelangelo) :Michelangelo: Oh, come on! Guys! It's still snug! :Zion "Pikachu18": Michelangelo You're so gonna get it! :(Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Zion "Pikachu18" and Blueberry Cake tackles Michelangelo) :of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Rainbow Dash Trivia * Debut of the Banana Fullbottle and RPG Fullbottle. * It is revealed that Sonata Dusk was friends with SpongeBob SquarePants. * It is revealed that Aria Blaze and Micro Chips are friends. * Sapphire Night gives Captain Planet a Key Fullbottle, King Fullbottle and Spade Fullbottle. * Luxu/Xigbar appears in the end, foreshadowing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths. Gallery Build Driver.png|Captain Planet's Build Driver Banana Fullbottle.png|Banana Fullbottle RPG Fullbottle.png|RPG Fullbottle Dd50ulz-b045860a-b3e7-4a1d-9f86-8bc8349310a3.jpg|Sapphire Night and Raphael performed "Life is Great" to teach Rainbow Dash a lesson, later backfires Comforting rainbow dash apology concert by jebens1 dd5kv49-pre.jpg|Fluttershy comforts a crying Rainbow Dash Lock fullbottle and custom key fullbottle by limewire15 dcg8gsn-fullview.jpg|Key Fullbottle Dd9x29b-f363d16e-8380-44f5-ae70-1883759f8ff5.png|King Fullbottle and Spade Fullbottle Garden Grove picks up an hors d'ouevre EGSB.png|Hors d'oeuvres Candied apples and assorted cookies EGSB.png|Candied Apples and Assorted Cookies Cupcakes and a chocolate fountain EGSB.png|Cupcakes and A Chocolate Fountain Slices of banana sorbet delight EGSB.png|Banana Sorbet Delight Puffed Pastry takes out a spatula EGSB.png|Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Super Hero Taisen Series